She Should've Trusted Him
by Princess Skye Jewel
Summary: A bitter-sweet memory clouds Monastario one Christmas when an old friend goes to Los Angeles.


**She Should've Trusted Him**

**Summary: A bitter-sweet memory clouds Monastario one Christmas when an old friend goes to Los Angeles. **

_Christmastime,_

If you saw a person far away kicking poinsettias in Los Angeles, you know it's Monastario. He's the only one in Los Angeles to ever hate the pretty plants. To it off, he hated Christmas as well.

After the soldiers decided to tie to poinsettias to the posts so the commandante won't kick them, Monastario was bored without any poinsettias to kick.

"Argh," he groaned as he checked the calendar indicating there were 13 more days before the festive celebration would end, "13 more days of torture,"

He sat down the chair and began to take a nap, not minding his bed. He wanted a cold surface for now, to cool his steaming head.

A knock came to his door.

"Mi capitán?" Garcia's voice echoed.

This annoyed the commandante so much. He was already enjoying the coldness of his table. "What?!"

"There is a visitor!"

A visitor? At this time? Monastario only grumbled silently and groaned "Enter!"

After a creak at the door that made Monastario sit up straight, there entered a señorita.

Her eyes were green and her hair light blonde. Monastario narrowed his eyes his eyes to see. Upon recognizing her, his eyes widened.

"Celestina?!"

"I'm surprised you were jolted" the young woman giggled.

"Please, take a seat," Monastario cracked up a smile.

The señorita occupied the said chair, and she noticed Monastario staring into space.

Realizing what was wrong, she tapped his shoulder.

The soldier raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"So…" Celestina began, "…let's begin again?"

_Begin Again,_

Those words stung the commandante. Beginning again was like facing the same bitterness with more intensity. The memory, even if happened 6 years ago, seemed fresh in his mind. This was the reason why he unleashed his hatred on everyone.

_6 years ago,_

It was summer. Children, who were already free of their studies, ran about while their exasperated parents shouted threats at them to slow down. Young lovers were either riding together or just by the lake.

Enrique and Celestina were riding in an open carriage, their hair being blown by the summer breeze. It was to be their last summer together, for Enrique was going to be in California as a soldier.

Celestina, the comedian she was, kept Enrique from getting a serious face by making him laugh so much. When he couldn't breathe any longer, the first thing he search for and grasped as Celestina's hand, making her blush.

"Why my hand?"

Enrique smirked and continued to hold her hand. This went for the whole summer when they were riding.

Now the children were back in their classes that autumn, the lovers had time alone.

It was September, and the two were in a forest, enjoying nature's company.

Celestina began to notice that Enrique was getting bored.

Facing him, she asked "What's wrong?"

"I have nothing to do" he groaned.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Are any of the trees here suitable for hugging?" he sheepishly asked.

"Um..no," she awkwardly replied, shocked by the reply.

"Then you'll have to do then," he grinned, before pulling her into his arms.

She tried to let go, but it only resulted to Enrique tightening his grip.

"Is there anything you want to say to me, señor?" Celestina smiled as he let go.

"Simple," he grinned, "I love you,"

To Celestina's surprise, it was not an embrace he had given, but a kiss.

Realizing this was one of the last things he wanted to give her before he was to leave for California, she just closed her eyes and let love do its thing.

Unfortunately, love must've had other plans for the two.

Christmastime came. Also the dark days where fear had attacked Celestina. What if Enrique would forget her when he was away? What if it did not work out? What if they had to let go of each other? It would break her heart terribly.

She couldn't think of any other decision. In her mind, the only decision was to let go before her nightmares come true, even if she could just trust their love and let obstacles block their way. Of course, her mind was too clouded to think that.

A knock came to her door as she was having dark doubts in the living room.

She opened it, and wasn't surprised when it was Enrique.

"Feliz Navidad, Celestina," Enrique smiled as he handed her his bouquet of roses and poinsettias.

"I'm sorry Enrique,"

"Sorry for what?"

"We have to let go. We aren't sure if we can last long," Celestina the bouquet.

"Just trust me," Enrique reasoned.

Celestina sighed, "I'm really sorry,"

She closed the door after coming in, leaving a devastated Enrique on the porch.

He wrote at note and slipped it through the window. Celestina read it.

"I'll always love you. I just wished you trusted me,"

The two spent a sad Christmas, much to the chagrin of their fathers and to the pity of their mothers.

When Enrique left for California, true to his word, he never forgot Celestina. But many lives changed in the pueblo he ruled over because of five devastating words

_We have to let go_

Monastario was having a hard time. True, he wanted to start again and enjoy a good life with Celestina, but if losing Zorro when he was so close to catching him was a defeat hard to accept, how will he be able to accept it when Celestina left him again? It was too much to handle.

"No," he sighed, "as much as I want to begin again, I do not want to become insecure"

"Insecure of what?" Celestina asked.

"I'm afraid if we begin again, something terrible can happen to you here. Bandidos, outlaws, imagine!"

"Trust me,"

"The same words I said to you before you left me," Monastario groaned. "How can I trust you if you already didn't trust me from the start? You should've found a way. You should've trusted me first,"

The truth was hard to accept, but Celestina nodded as she realized. If she only trusted him, none of this would've happened.

Celestina rose to her feet. "So, I guess, this is goodbye,"

Monastario could only nod. As she left, he knew he did it right.

She should've believed him when the going gets tough.

_She should've trusted him._

**A/N: And that's the end! Please tell me if my values were wrong here, but this is what I know. Concrit is appreciated. **


End file.
